


Laser Tag

by bonesys



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Laser Tag, One Shot, all hail cassandra cillian tbh, cassandra is like super kick-ass, no ships but can be seen as ot3 if you like?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesys/pseuds/bonesys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The LITs decide to go on a little Laser Tag expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

"Jake!" Ezekiel’s call for the southern man was cut off by the sound of a gun firing, and the subsequent _thump_ as said southern man hit the floor.

“Run!” Jake called out, holding a hand out towards the thief. “Save yourself!”

With a final nod to the downed man, Ezekiel took off, ducking behind some cover as soon as he felt he was far away enough from the enemy, who was steadily approaching. He sure as hell wasn’t going down trying to _save_ Jake — no, it was already too late for him.

Now ducked behind the cover, he tried to quiet his breathing. The enemy couldn’t know he was there, not if he wanted to make it out of this alive. He still had a chance at winning, and if Jake needed to go down in order to ensure his survival, then so be it.

His eyes went wide as he heard the firing of a gun once again, and the shot wasn’t being directed at Jake.

No, no, it was aimed straight at his chest.

The cheesy power-down noises played from his vest, and Ezekiel gave a deep groan. He’d been defeated.

By _Cassandra._

"You win,” the boy admitted reluctantly. The woman only smiled cheerfully, and turned to Jake as he approached them.

“She beat you?” The Oklahoman asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

“She beat you too,” Ezekiel countered with an annoyed huff.

“Of course I did,” Cassandra gloated, her tone ripe with confidence, a stark contrast to her seemingly innocent expression. “You two were so busy trying to beat each other, you didn’t even see me coming.”

Jake and Ezekiel simultaneously recalled their incessant bickering towards one another during the car ride to the Laser Tag Arena. They were so focused on arguing over who would win, neither of them had noticed Cassandra in the back seat, listening carefully to their dispute and planning out the perfect plot that would lead her ownto victory.

Breaking the boys out of their thoughts, Cassandra giggled and took both of their hands, placing one of the boys on each side of her as the three made their way out of the arena.

“So, coffee?”

Both men rolled their eyes, but nodded in agreement. Each one of the trio sported their own pleased smile — Cassandra’s most triumphant of all.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, drop some kudos or maybe even a little comment, please! It would mean the world to me <3**


End file.
